deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Bogard
Terry Bogard is the main protagonist of the Fatal Fury series. He appeared in the 67th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Ken VS Terry, where he fought against Ken Masters from the Street Fighter series. History Terry and Andy were orphans who raised themselves on the streets. They were soon adopted by Jeff Bogard and eventually lived in Southtown. When Terry was 10, he witnessed the death of his father at the hands of Geese Howard. Knowing that they needed more training to confront Geese, the brothers made an oath to spend a decade to fine tune their martial arts before trying to avenge their father. Unlike his brother Andy, who left Southtown to train in Japan, Terry chose to wander in his home country, combining the skills learned from his father, his father's mentor Tung Fu Rue, and abilities gained from the streets. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Nickname: The Legendary Hungry Wolf * Height: 5'11" | 182 cm * Weight: 183 lbs | 83 kg * Birthday: March 15, 1971 * Blood Type: O * Likes: Video games, vintage jeans, basketball * Dislikes: Slugs, cigarettes * Owns a pet monkey named Ukee Hakkyokuseiken * Burn Knuckle * Crack Shoot * Power Wave * Power Geyser * Buster Wolf * Power Dunk * Rising Tackle * Power Stream * Star Dunk Volcano Feats * Killed Geese Howard * Destroyed parking garage roof * Smash six I-beams in midair * Defeated Krauser, Jamin, Mars * Power Geyser can take out buildings * Can accurately guess a woman's measurements at a glance * Killed Geese Howard...again Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie In Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, the two 4th Wall breakers went back to his fight with Ken Masters and interrupted the two after Terry used a break dance to evade Ken's attack. Deadpool and Pinkie challenge him to a dance-off. Terry is surprised by the two, which allows Ken to throw a Hadouken at him since he was off-guard. Both Terry and Ken can also be seen in the thumbnail for their episode, when the two 4th Wall breakers enter YouTube. One Minute Melee Terry appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against Burai Yamamoto from the Daibanchou series and lost. He later returned in a Bonus Episode in Season 6, where he and Rock Howard fought against his DEATH BATTLE! opponent Ken Masters and Ryu from the Street Fighter series and won (though Rock primarily carried the fight in the second half). DBX Terry appeared in Season 1 of DBX where he fought against Jon Talbain from the Darkstalkers series and lost. Gallery terry-cvs-stancefix.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE!, One Minute Melee and DBX 55c5365173cf2866fa39bf50a69be191.gif|Power Geyser Power Wave.gif|Power Wave Burn Knuckle.gif|Burn Knuckle Crack Shoot.gif|Crack Shoot 6CC45747-F720-4344-9935-B8F79A64CA8C.gif|Buster Wolf Trivia *Terry is the second Fatal Fury character to appear, after Mai Shiranui. *Terry is the first combatant to join DBX after their DEATH BATTLE! debut. *Terry Bogard is the first combatant to lose in both One Minute Melee and DBX, with the next 12 being Iron Man, Link, Luigi, Lucario, Kenshiro, Natsu Dragneel, Vergil, Batman, Ken Masters, Metal Sonic, Sasuke Uchiha and Mewtwo. **Terry is also the first winner to do so, with the next ten being Iron Man, Link, Lucario, Kenshiro, Natsu Dragneel, Batman, Metal Sonic and Mewtwo. *Terry and his opponents are the 12th to 14th combatants to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic, Batman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sephiroth, Vergil, Vegeta, Mewtwo, Link and Zero, and with the next one being Sasuke Uchiha. **He and his opponent are the sixth and seventh combatants to both win and lose in One Minute Melee, after Mecha Sonic, Batman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Vergil, Link and Zero, and with the next one being Sasuke Uchiha. *Terry and his opponent are the 13th pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama and Link & Cloud Strife, and with the next pair being Mob and Tatsumaki. References * Terry Bogard on Wikipedia * Terry Bogard on the SNK Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:SNK Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Human Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Mascots Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Fire Users Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Protagonists Category:Earth Manipulation Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Smash Bros Combatants